Luz de luna
by Princess Saremi
Summary: Gohan y Videl se verán envueltos en un crimen atroz, pues Miguel Satan ha sido asesinada injustamente; ahora ellos deberán atrapar al culpable antes de que sea demasiado tarde y en el camino encontraran sus verdaderos sentimientos. (Re-escritura de "A la luz de la noche") (EN PROGRESO.).
1. CAPITULO I: La tragedia

El viento soplaba una suave brisa llevando consigo las hojas caidas de los arboles, el astro rey que coronaba la noche se encontraba en su maximo esplendor iluminando todo el lugar; y lo que mas sobresalia de aquel bello paisaje natural era una impotente mansion de color blanco protegida por una reja que rodeaba toda su area o eso era lo que se creia que debia realizar dicho objeto.

Dentro de dicha mansion se encontraban muchos pasillos con diferentes puertas dirigidas a diferentes habitaciones, cualquier persona desearia vivir dentro de semejante construccion pero nada seria igual despues de unos cuantos minutos.

En una de las muchas habitaciones se encontraba una pareja matrimonial profundamente dormida o al menos la mujer lo hacia; un hombre de cabello afro y ojos color azul se levanto haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su esposa; para su desdicha habia tropezado con su nochero creando un leve ruido que desperto a Miguel.

—Mark, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas de la noche? — pregunto una mujer de cabello de un color tan negro como la noche y ojos azules cuales zafiros. —No me digas que otra vez vas a emborracharte — dijo la mujer frunciendo sus delicadas cejas.

—Y si ya lo sabes para que preguntas. — contesto sin detener sus acciones ante la atenta mirada de la cantante.

—Sencillamente pregunto porque tengo derecho a saberlo, ¡Soy tu esposa! — alzo su fina voz mientras del mismo modo que el hombre de piel morena salia de su cama. —¡Estoy harta de que te las pases tomando en la madrugada y que yo te deba cargar de regreso al cuarto!— finalizo cruzando sus brazos.

—¡Nadie te pidio que lo hicieras!— finalizo para seguidamente salir del cuarto dando un portazo dejando con la palabra en la boca a su esposa.

Miguel suspiro mientras su bellos ojos color azul liberaban amargas lagrimas, se las limpio delicadamente para sentarse en su escritorio y empezar a escribir en su diario que celosamente ocultaba debajo de una tabla zafada del suelo.

" _Videl cariño, quiero que sepas que eres lo mas valioso que pude tener; tu padre y yo ultimamente no nos hemos llevado muy bien pero nada tiene que ver contigo, tu eres mi mas grande tesoro pero la vida no es color de rosa y debes aprender eso; habra gente que te querra lastimar y otra que te defendera, busca felicidad Videl._

 _Te preguntaras porque escribo esto, simple; tu y yo no vamos a estar juntas para siempre pequeña pero antes de que suceda, quiero irme sin dejar secretos entre las dos porque se que algun dia utilizaras esta informacion para el bien._

 _Clave de la caja fuerte: 12784503_

 _Contacto emergencia: 555-365-8767_

 _Nombre de ayuda y direccion: Akemi, capital del sur calle 10 con 34._

 _Quiero que sepas amor, que todo saldra bien de ahora en adelante, cumple con tus sueños y no con los caprichos de los demas, se lo que quieras ser mi pequeña luchadora, siempre te amare Videl, nuca lo olvides._

 _Miguel Satan."_

La peli-negra cerro su libro para esconderlo nuevamente, posteriormente se levanto y se dirigio al baño a lavar su rostro pues tenia restos de lagrimas, ella no era tonta lo sentia o mejor dicho la sentia; la muerte estaba a su asecho, queria llevarsela y no se opondria.

.

.

.

Mark mejor conocido como Mr. Satan en el mundo de los negocios y artes marciales se encontraba con una pequeña copa llena de un liquido color rojo cobre mientras miraba atento el estante que se encontraba con diversos trofeos y diplomas entre los cuales se encontraban su cinturon de campeon mundial y su diploma de "agente de ventas" eran sus dos premios mas preciados y tal vez sonara egoista pero desde que la relacion con su esposa empeoro y marchito lo unico que lo unia a ella era Videl; su hija.

Se sentia un completo estupido al recordar cuando se dejo seducir por la curvas de una de sus amigas de antaño, tal vez si hubiera sido mas fuerte en ese entonces estaria pidiendole perdon a su cantante estrella pero no podia regresar el tiempo atrás y evitar que el le fuera infiel.

— _Mark…no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? Muy bien que disfrutaste de la candente noche que tuvimos— hablo con picardia Midori, una castaña amiga del hombre con cabello de afro._

 _Todo habia empezado normal, Mr. Satan y amigos suyos habian decidido ir a celebrar por un negocio que les habia salido de maravilla, juntos se dirigieron a un Bar muy conocido en la ciudad y despues de varias copas y botellas; una bella dama de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se acerco a Mark, este gustoso se fue con ella al reconocerla sin medir sus acciones y sin saber las consecuencias que esto conllevaria._

 _Las caricias y besos se hicieron mas apasionados, la ropa fue desapareciendo de sus cuerpos, gemidos por parte de la mujer y gruñidos por parte del hombre y ambos culminaron esa noche entregandose el uno al otro._

 _Al dia siguiente el hombre con cabello afro se dio cuenta de su terrible error y rapidamente se empezo a vestir ante la atenta mirada color verde, Midori simplemente sonrio y cubrio su cuerpo con sus vestimentas de la noche anteriror para despues escribir algo en un pequeño papel entregandoselo a Mark y posteriormente desaparecer._

" _cuando quieras diversion, solo llamame: Midori 555-098-4390"_

 _El oji-azul lo miro encimismado, lastimosamente una vez en la red de la infedelidad de esta no se escapaba nadie y el, era prueba irrefutable de ello._

 _Pues lo que vivio una noche, lo viviria muchas mas._

Mark suspiro, se sentia el peor hombre del mundo; Miguel no le habia hecho nada para engañarla pero sin embargo su voluntad no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para evitarlo; aunque el era honesto y por eso despues de varias semanas de estar con Midori se lo confeso.

— _¿Me enga…ñaste?—pregunto anonadada la cantante de bellos ojos azules y piel de porcelana, Mark asintio y tomo de la mano a Midori que se encontraba a su lado, sorprendiendo aun mas a Miguel._

— _Yo…lo siento de verdad Miguel, pero debes admitir que nuestra relacion dependia de un hilo y yo…simplemente— fue interrumpido por la pelinegra._

— _Simplemente no pudiste ser mas fuerte…—completo la frase dejando sin habla al campeon de hace ya un tiempo del Budokai Tenkaichi, miro que iba hablar pero nuevamente lo interrumpio. —Lo entiendo…creo que, el amor que nos teniamos marchito, pero…si querias irte me lo hubieras dicho antes de acostarte con otra mujer— finalizo mirando al suelo, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas ante la antenta mirada de los amantes. —Puedes estar con ella, despues de todo la amas…pero no le digas nada a Videl, ella no merece sufrir…— Silencio. Luego de esas palabras todo quedo en silencio en la sala de la gran mansion y sin dejar que Mark dijera algo Miguel se despidio y se encerro en su habitacion._

Mark sonrio amargamente, lo que Miguel tenia de fuerte el lo tenia de patetico, asi era; ella no merecia sufrir y aun asi cuando se entero fue fuerte, lo dejo en "libertad" y ahí el ultimo brillo de se matrimonio se apago.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y èl ya se encontraba completamente ebrio, sin embargo con una pizca de lucidez se levanto de golpe al sentir un ruido proveniente de afuera de su oficina; a pesar de que èl y Miguel ya no eran una pareja como tal, debia defenderla; demostrar que si bien su relacion no era sentimental era amistosa.

Decido salio de su oficina a defender a la madre de su unica hija pero un golpe en su cabeza lo detuvo, todo se volvio borroso y antes de caer en la inconsciencia un grito llego a sus oidos.

.

.

.

Abrio lentamente sus ojos azules, un dolor punzante carcomia su cabeza y una linea color carmesi se deslizaba lentamente por su sien, sus pupilas observaron un par de pies, subio mas encontrandose por fin el rostro de su agresor.

—T…Tu, se suponia que estabas en la carcel… como…— dijo rabiosa mientras se levantaba con una mano en su cabeza, su agresor sonrio cruelmente y con una velocidad y fuerza bestial se vio aprisionada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

El hombre que habia logrado escabullirse en la Mansion Satan tenia como objetivo matar a Miguel Satan aunque nunca penso que seria tan facil, su mano se cerro mas alrededor del cuello de la mujer cortandole el oxigeno y haciendola toser, sonrio aun mas al ver que cerraba sus ojos debido al dolor y por fin hablo.

—Ohh Miguel, eres tan hermosa; debo admitir que me dolera mas a mi que a ti acabar con tu vida…pero entiende, tu y tu maridito se lo buscaron— hablo sincamente mientras le daba un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que la cantante escupiera sangre, sin dejarla respirar con una fuerza brutal la lanzo contra la ventana rompiendola en mil pedazos logrando que Miguel se cortara por diversas partes. —No te preocupes, sera rapido— finalizo agachandose para agarrar entre sus manos un pedazo de vidrio lo suficientemente grande para acabar con la vida de la oji-azul.

Con brusquedad tomo el cabello de Miguel con su mano izquierda para que lo mirara mientras iba acercando su mano derecha con su improvisada arma al rostro de la mujer y de un solo corte, la sangre comenzo a manchar la alfombra.

Un grito, Dos mas y Tres mas.

Miguel simplemente gritaba ante el dolor que le causaba los profundos cortes que EL le hacia, desde su frente hasta su barbilla, todo era sangre pero no fue hasta que sintio que el arma se encontro en su garganta que le impedio gritar.

Sus ojos azules captaron como su asesino se levantaba y desfundaba su arma apuntandole directo a su cabeza, lo ultimo que escucho fue el gatillo ser apretado y una estruendosa explosion se escucho por toda la mansion.

El hombre sonrio cruelmente al ver como la sangre de Miguel abandonaba su cuerpo sin movimiento, su mision habia completado.

Habia acabado con la vida de Miguel Satan.

 **Fin del capitulo 1.**

 **Como veran (los que lean el fic, claro :v) he reescrito el fic "A la luz de la noche" pues al volverlo a leer no me ha gustado como quedaba hasta ahora, tenia pesima narracion y ni hablar de la trama que no se desarrollaba con claridad; pero como lo he comnezado de nuevo espero que no tenga esos errores.**

 **Ahora su nombre sera "Luz de luna" y tendra la misma tematica con mejor narracion, dialogos y mas claridad; espero que lo disfruten y no se aburran al leer esta reescritura.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido, dedicando este Fic a la familia Godel de Facebook (los quiero mucho :3).**

 **Los quiere Saremi-San 02.**


	2. CAPITULO II: La noticia

Una señora de unos cincuenta años de edad caminaba con calma dirigiéndose a la mansión Satán, su cabello era color marrón con algunas canas pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos color verde bastante potentes y brillantes a pesar de su edad.

Su nombre es Gema, quien trabaja para Miguel Satán y Mark Satán desde que Videl era una pequeña bebe, además de ser la nana de la heredera Satán era la confidente de la cantante; Gema sabía muchos secretos de Miguel que ni el mismo marido estaba al tanto.

Una vez dentro de la mansión frunció delicadamente el entrecejo al llegar un olor nauseabundo a sus fosas nasales, curiosa; dejo su bolso en el perchero y subió las escaleras que eran casi infinitas, una vez en el segundo piso el olor se intensifico aún más por lo que empezó a caminar más rápido llegando a la habitación de los padres de Videl.

La señora de cabello marrón tembló ligeramente al estirar su mano hasta que esta toco el pomo de la puerta, suspiro; sea lo que sea que se iba a encontrar, debía abrirla para acabar con el misterio.

Entonces la abrió.

Un grito bastante potente se escuchó por toda la mansión, demostraba dolor, confusión, pero sobretodo terror pues Gema había encontrado por fin el cuerpo de Miguel Satán.

[…]

Una joven de cabello negro y ojos color azul se encontraba sentada con sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas dejando su cabeza descansar en sus manos, mentiría si dijese que lo que estaba haciendo la "mataba" de la emoción por que era todo lo contrario.

—Videl cariño ven. — La mujer viro su cabeza hacia la izquierda encontrándose con un rubio de ojos verdes que la llamaba con una sonrisa, suspiro cansada levantándose para dirigirse a su prometido. —Mira, ¿no está linda?— Pregunto. La chica miro el objeto y abrió sus ojos en demasía al reconocerlo, por un momento tuvo ganas de vomitar y al parecer fue notado por la señorita que los atendía quien rio de forma cauta.

—Hanako…seré sincera contigo— Hablo después de unos minutos en silencio. —Esa chaqueta…esta horrible— Confeso mirando la prenda de un color negro con mangas rosadas, no; ella no pasaría vergüenza por los raros gustos de su prometido.

— ¿Qué? Vamos Videl no puede ser tan fea… la señorita no piensa lo mismo ¿Verdad?— pregunto mirando a la chica de unos 22 años con cabello rubio y ojos azules.

—Disculpe caballero…un cliente me necesita— hablo atropelladamente la joven que literalmente; salió huyendo del lugar.

Videl siguió con la mirada a la muchacha mientras reía, vio a su prometido con su rostro que demostraba tristeza y en vez de sentir pena, las carcajadas sonaron por todo el lugar.

Pero esa alegría se vendría abajo en tan solo unas horas.

[…]

Un deportivo color negro brillante se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la mansión Satán, dentro de este se encontraba un joven de 23 años de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

Son Gohan, es su nombre y a pesar de su corta edad es uno de los detectives más reconocidos en toda Estrella Naranja, se graduó con honores de la universidad de Policía Judicial e Investigación por ser el mejor alumno y tener las mejores calificaciones.

Llegado a su destino abandono su automóvil para entrar a la infraestructura color blanco donde solo hace unas horas se cometió el peor de los homicidios de toda la ciudad.

El joven de cabello negro arribo a la habitación de la famosa cantante Miguel Satán y el empresario más conocido Mark Satán, suspiro al darse cuenta de que le esperaba un nuevo trabajo complicado.

—Buenos Días señora, mi nombre es Son Gohan de Criminalística; me podría decir ¿a qué hora encontró el cuerpo?— Pregunto a la mujer que temblaba y sudaba frio, esta lo miro pero no contesto cosa que lo hizo preocupar. —Señora… vuelvo y le repito, ¿a qué hora encontró el cuerpo?—.

—Yo…lo lamento joven, es solo que aún no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo— se disculpó la mujer haciendo que Gohan sonriera con pena. —Encontré… a Miguel a las 9:30 de la mañana— respondió por fin la pregunta de Gohan.

—Ya veo… Muchas gracias— sonrió el pelinegro acercándose a los forenses que se encontraban realizando el levantamiento del cuerpo. —Kurome— hablo acercándose a la joven de 28 años quien le saludo con una sonrisa y siguió trabajando.

—Hola Gohan, si me vas a preguntar cuál es su causa de muerte, aun no lo sé; debo hacer el respectivo estudio del cuerpo…— no termino ya que fue interrumpida por el joven.

—Pero, si tiene un agujero en la cabeza debido a un proyectil— hablo serio, miro como su compañera de trabajo que frunció el entrecejo levemente y le miraba enojada.

—Exacto Son, pero no podemos deducir su muerte solo porque tenga un agujero en su cabeza, pudo haber sido envenenada y luego le pudieron disparar— Dijo seria mientras junto con el pelinegro se dirigían nuevamente afuera. —Cuando tenga el informe te avisare, hasta entonces Son— Se despidió la castaña subiendo a su método de transporte para dirigirse a Medicina Legal.

Gohan frunció para volver a entrar y empezar a recolectar pistas, hoy tendría un día muy atareado.

[…]

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que el cuerpo de Miguel Satán había sido encontrado y llevado a Medicina Legal para hacerle su debido estudio, Gohan había vuelto a su oficina para empezar con el informe del nuevo homicidio que ocurría en ciudad Satán.

No fue hasta después de una hora más que su celular sonó advirtiéndole que era Kurome, quien ya tenía el informe de la causa de muerte de la cantante, rápidamente tomo el artefacto y lo pego en su oreja para escuchar lo que le tenía su amiga y compañera.

—Tenías razón sabelotodo, Miguel murió por el impacto de bala; sin embargo antes de eso fue golpeada y torturada con un trozo de vidrio— hablo la mujer.

—Ya veo, también pudo haber muerto por el shock que tenía debido al dolor… ¿Cuánto tiempo?— pregunto.

—Te diría que lleva muerta unas… 8 horas cuando mucho— le respondió segura. —Tu trabajo está complicado Son, y no me refiero a encontrar el homicida; debes informarle a la hija— Continuo con tono serio.

—Lo sé, justo iba hacer eso ahora; nos vemos Kurome— colgó para dirigirse a su automóvil e ir a la comisaría central mientras llamaba a la unigénita de Mark Satán y la fallecida cantante.

— _¿Quién es? ¿Cómo consiguió mi numero?_ — se escuchó a través del artefacto dejando anonadado al joven que no esperaba esa actitud tan hostil.

—Seré directo Jovencita, su madre…— fue interrumpido nuevamente por la voz femenina.

— _¿¡MI MADRE!? ¿¡Que le paso!?_ — pregunto alarmada.

—Mi nombre es Son Gohan de criminalística, Señorita Videl su madre ha sido asesinada— termino sin embargo no se escuchó nada por un tiempo.

— _¿Dónde está?_ — el pelinegro suspiro al oír la quebrada voz de la joven, no era tonto sabía que estaba llorando por lo que rápidamente le dijo el lugar. —De acuerdo… nos ve…mos en Medicina Legal— finalizo la llamada para después colgar.

[…]

Una nave color amarillo surcaba los cielos a toda velocidad, su entrecejo se encontraba totalmente fruncido y sus dientes rechinaban, no solo le decían que su madre había sido asesinada si no que su prometido no la entendía dejándole en claro que más importante para él era su boda.

— _¡ENTOCES QUEDATE CON TU MALDITA BODA; YO SI ME VOY!— Le grito al rubio dejándolo sin palabras para luego abandonar la capital del oeste y dirigirse en su jet a Medicina Legal de Estrella Naranja._

Sus bellos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar lo que el detective Son le había informado, aun se negaba a creerlo pues tenía la esperanza de que se hayan equivocado, lastimosamente no era así.

Una vez llego se bajó de su transporte y entro gritando por todo el lugar llamando a "Son Gohan" que rápidamente se acercó para detener su escándalo.

—Sígueme…— Videl miro al joven frente a ella y aun con lágrimas en sus ojos lo siguió, vio que la dirigía a un cuarto especial donde se realizaban todos los estudios de los cuerpos, involuntariamente empezó a temblar pues detrás de esa puerta se hallaba un terrible verdad.

Cuando entro sus ojos se abrieron en demasía al reconocer el cuerpo sobre la mesa metálica, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, lagrimas empezaron a caer y con un grito termino de demostrar su profundo dolor, pues su madre si se encontraba muerta.

— ¡MAMA!— grito aún más fuerte mientras caía de rodillas y seguía llorando sin detenerse, negó fuertemente con su cabeza golpeando con sus puños el frio suelo ante la atenta mirada de Kurome y Gohan.

El pelinegro se acercó a la chica y le ayudo a levantarse mientras la sostenía pues no podía ni quería parar de llorar, inconscientemente abrazo al joven mientras seguía descargando se dolor, el chico simplemente la abrazo tratante de darle confort.

—No se preocupe Señorita Videl, encontraremos al asesino— la chica no respondió, simplemente se apretó más a él mientras este fruncía el entrecejo, pues cuando se proponía algo lo cumplía.

El encontraría al asesino de Miguel Satán.

 **._.**

 **Fin del capítulo 2**

 **A los que lean el fic, espero les guste el segundo capítulo, este va dedicado a** **GoodDark** **por dejar un review en el primer capítulo.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Los quiere Saremi-San 02 :3.**


	3. CAPITULO III: Empezando a unir cabos

Luego de dos horas la pelinegra por fin logro calmarse lo suficiente para separarse del detective que simplemente le miro serio para seguidamente mostrarle que lo siguiera con un ademan de mano.

Ambos se dirigieron a la comisaria del oeste de la ciudad en el automovil de Gohan ya que la hija de la fallecida cantante estaba elevada y no podia ni siquiera pensar en manejar un automovil; luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron e ingresaron a la oficina del primogenito Son.

—Señorita Videl se que esto es duro para usted, pero si quiere que atrapemos al causante de esto necesito que responda las siguientes preguntas…— Le dijo serio sacando de su cajon una libreta y un lapicero. —¿Dónde se encontraba en la madrugada?—

—Con mis ami…—fue interrumpida por el ojinegro.

—¿Me puede decir la verdad?— pregunto enojandose, el queria atrapar al homicida de Miguel pero si la unigenita del matrimonio no cooperaba no podria hacer nada.

—Pues no lo se, ocurre que estabade fiesta en mi casa ¿No crees que si hubiera estado aquí habria detenido el homicidio de mi madre?— Dijo sarcastica.

—Vaya, tenemos una bromista— le respondio frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡Pues vaya idiota que eres, es obvio que no estuve aqui!—

—¡Por favor guardeme respeto!— Le reclamo enojado.

—¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Vaya preguntas tan estupidas!—le siguio gritando.

—¡Pues si tan estupido me cree, consigase a otro detective!—

—Señorita Videl no le recomiendo que haga eso, Son Gohan es el mejor detective de todos— hablo una tercera voz llamando la atencion de ambos jovenenes que giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo hacia la derecha.

—¡Jefe Gutierrez!— saludo el pelinegro posando su mano derecha sobre su frente al estilo militar saludando a su superior.

—Ridiculo…— le susurro Videl a Gohan. —Cuanto tiempo sin verle jefe— saludo la morena con una sutil sonrisa. —Y con respecto a lo del detective, no trabajare con alguien tan grosero como el—

—Videl tu lo haz sacado de las casillas, en parte es tu culpa; sin embargo Gohan—Volteo a mirarlo seriamente. —no debiste reaccionar asi— le reprendio.

—Lo lamento mucho jefe— volteo a mirar a Videl. —Y a usted tambien señorita, disculpeme—

—Igualmente lo lamento— se disculpo la unica mujer del lugar evitando los ojos negros de Gohan.

—Muchas gracias por su sinceridad señorita— Le dijo sarcastico ganando un gruñido por parte de Videl y una carcajada por parte del superior de la comisaria.

—¿Siempre eres asi de molesto?— pregunto molesta mientras lo escrudiñaba con la mirada.

—Apenas estamos empezando señorita Videl— le respondio de la misma manera, en sorna.

—¡Uyy eres insoportable!— le grito sin recibir respuesta alguna.

—Bien, ya que solucionaron sus problemas; es mejor que continuen la investigacion si no quieren una nueva victima— Finalizo Gutierrez para despues salir dejandolos a los jovenes solos.

—Con respecto a su pregunta, estuve con mi prometido en una conferencia de su trabajo— contesto.

—Bien, por favor tome asiento— le dijo mientras se sentaba seguido de la hija de Mark Satan. —Digame señorita Videl… ¿Su madre de pronto tenia enemigos?

—¿Enemigos? No que yo sepa…salvo una mujer que la amenazo una vez por medio de una carta—

—¿Podria decirme lo que recuerda?—

La joven simplemente asintio mientras empezaba a contar el relato que ya llevaba muchos años.

 _Cinco años atrás._

 _Una joven pelinegra esquivaba los veloces ataques de su padre con gran facilidad logrando que el actual campeon de artes marciales se frustrara, ya que jamas penso que su hija lo superaria tan rapido._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron en desmesura al esquivar justo a tiempo un patada directa de su hija agachandose justo a tiempo para despues dar unos agiles saltos hacia atrás._

— _¡No escaparas!— le grito su hija para lanzarse contra el en una sucesión de ataques directos e indirectos, patadas, puñetazos, derechachos eran sus ataques que dificilmente Mark esquivaba. —¡haaa!—_

 _Fue limpio, perfecto pero sobretodo veloz, Videl lo habia engañado para que bajara su guardia aprovechando para agacharse y lograr hacerle una barrida de pies que lo tumbo al suelo, dejando claro al vencedor._

 _Sin embargo su momento de alegria termino al escuchar el grito proveniente de Miguel, por lo que rapidamente padre e hija entraron corriendo al recinto encontrando a la cantante con una señora de cabello rojizo y ojos violeta frente a ella._

— _Mama…— se acerco Videl a su progenitora para abrazar su brazo derecho quedando junto a ella, pues la unigenita de la gran cantante sentia que esa señora no era de fiar._

— _¡Vete de aqui! ¡YA!— le grito furiosa a la mujer quien sonrio cinicamente._

— _Nos veolveremos a ver querida._

 _Mark y Videl observaron como la mujer abandonaba la mansion por lo que le preguntaron a la cantante si la conocia, esta obviamente lo nego diciendo que "todo estaba bien"._

—Esa mujer era muy extraña…lo recuerdo, ella le envio una carta a mi madre amenazandola— le dijo Videl a Gohan quien anotaba todo en una libreta.

 _1 mes despues de tan extraño encuentro._

— _Videl cariño… ¿podrias ir por el correo?— le pregunto su madre mientras estaba en la cocina realizando un rico postre._

— _¡Claro mama!— le respondio para ir al jardin y recoger las respectivas cartas que les habian enviado, una vez hecho eso miraba una que otra dado que su curiosidad se habia encendido y solo una llamo su atencion._

— _¿Y esa cara?— pregunto Miguel a su hija al observarla con el rostro perdido, esta antes de que se diera cuenta habia ocultado la carta pues queria investigarla a fondo._

— _No es nada mama. ¡Estare en mi cuarto!— le grito ya cuando estaba subiendo las gradas ante la atenta mirada de preocupacion de su madre._

 _Una vez en su cuarto la en ese tiempo justiciera de ciudad Estrella Naranja cerro la puerta con seguro para que nada ni nadie la molestara sobre todo su madre quien estaba al pendiente de sus acciones._

 _Su entrecejo se fruncio al leer las palabras escritas en el pedazo de hoja de papel, pues era un claro mensaje de amenaza dirigido a su madre por parte de una "admiradora secreta"._

" _¿Te crees muy lista Satan? Eso ya lo veremos, pronto esa sonrisa se borrara de tu lindo rostro, preparate para lo peor."_

 _Atte: "admiradora secreta"_

—Desafortunadamente mi madre me descubrio y me quito la carta, no pude denunciar a nadie dado que no tenia pruebas pero estoy segura que esa mujer que nos visito era la autora de esa carta— finalizo Videl.

—No creo que una amenaza espere cinco años para efectuarse, sin embargo no hay duda que esa señora no queria ver a su madre ni en pintura— razono el pelinegro.

—Eso lo se muy bien Detective, pero y si talvez esa señora solo era una simple secuaz de alguien— dijo la morena.

—La misma causa influye asi sea la autora o una simple secuaz, es tecnicamente imposible que una venganza se espere cinco años— le dijo serio. —De todas maneras no se puede descartar esa posibilidad.—

—Es cierto … ¿Dónde esta mi padre?— pregunto frunciendo el etrecejo.

—Ahora esta siendo trasladado a la comisaria central para un interrogatorio—

—¿En serio crees que el la mato?— le pregunto conteniendo su ira.

—En ningun momento dije eso, solo que el tambien es tomado en cuenta como sospechoso Señorita—

—Bien— dijo mientras le miraba con furia para despues arrancar un trozo de papel y darselo con un numero, accion que lo dejo confundido. —Llamame cuando inicies la investigacion, la hare contigo; hasta luego— le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—¿Estas loca? No puedes interferir en esta investigacion sin mi consentimiento.— le reclamo.

—No pedi tu permiso, hasta luego— le dijo con una sonrisa para luego marcharse.

—¡Pero que terca es!— se dijo a si mismo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabeza desesperado. —Nunca entendere a las mujeres— suspiro.

Definitivamente no era un encuentro que se deseaba recordar pero al realizar la investigacion juntos se llevarian mejor de lo que creerian.

 **Fin del capitulo 3.**

 **._.**

 **Bueno he aquí un nuevo capitulo de "Luz de noche" espero que les guste (a quienes lo lean claro :'v).**

 **Nos vemos en un siguiente capitulo.**

 **Los quiere Saremi-San 02 :3**


End file.
